


Time Travel Isn't Exactly a Science

by hardc0reshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Time Travel, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardc0reshipper/pseuds/hardc0reshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins Mary and Henry Winchester travel back in time to safe a few familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November 13th, 2053-

It was a seemingly calm night, crickets chirping, frogs croaking, a cool breeze moving the dark tree branches, and not much could be heard besides the usual rustle of leaves in the cold, dark air. Two young people were the only disruption-a tall, lany man with longish dark brown hair, and a short but powerful-looking woman with a head of tousled back hair. They both tore through long grass of the woods and the only sounds were crunching leaves and heavy breathing. They were sprinting after a single person. pursing with hunter-like reflexes. As the single person tried to quickly change direction, the two weren't very far behind as they skidded amongst the dried leaves and kept following.

"She's getting away!" The taller one hisses out to the other one, gripping his blade tight as he struggled to keep going at this breakneck speed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" The woman quipped back, huffing out breaths as she pushed through a few obstructing branches. "I'm gonna be fuckin' pissed if we don't gank him because of you." She continued, and the two veered quickly to the right as the hooded figure made another attempt to ditch them. Suddenly the figure disappeared in a rush of air. The cousins skidded to a stop their arms flailing as they slid on the dried leaves. They both stared at the place where the thing was a few seconds ago with matching disbelief on both of their faces.

"Shit, Mary!" The tall one exclaimed, blinking at the space before him."What even was that?"

"Another fucking demon. That's what it was." Mary says peering at the air. "That just teleported to who knows where. This is gonna be a problem."

"I don't think it's teleporting, Mar." Henry announced.

"Well, fuck." Mary huffed as she ran a hand down her face. She swiftly slipped her blade back into its leather sheath strapped to the outside of her thigh and looking into the swirling air space as well.

"It looks like he went back to....2015." Henry was slow to say the date, as he slowly brought his eyes to meet his cousin's, his face blank of the usual trickiness as he searched Mary's.

"Double fuck. Do you know what this means?" Mary says, and Henry frowned slightly, staring into the wavering air space that was slowly beginning to smooth out.They'd lose the trail if they waited too long, the wrinkle cut across time would smooth completely out again.

"Well?" Mary prompted again, cocking an eyebrow and looking up at her cousin. "What's it gonna be, Mr. Jolly Green?"

"Give me a second, Bilbo." Henry shot back easily. "I'm thinking."

"Oh that's that burning smell." Mary teased gently.

They could get a leg up on this demon who they'd been tracking for months, because she kept on switch vessels and masking her position. Their past parents would have to start from square one, and by the time they figured him out a lot of people could get hurt. The cons were that their parents would have to meet them prematurely and they would have to face the faces they haven't seen for what felt like forever. Mary then pulled her arm out, her small hand palm-up, inviting her cousin to take her hand.

"We can't lose all the progress we've already made." Mary shrugged. "So, you comin'?" Mary grinned because she loved adventures like this. Plus, they haven't time traveled in a while. The first time they had to stay in the 1930's for a week until Hannah found them. "We're gonna kill him this time once and for all."

"Hey, cuz-" Henry began. " _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid-"_

"Oh, you're  _fucking_ annoying, you know that?" Mary laughs, and Henry finally slapped his hand into her's.

"Oh, I know. Come on, slowpoke, time's-a-wastin'." Henry winked, and the two of them vanished with a flash of bright white light and a loud whump like a rug being shaken out with a snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 13th, 2015-**

It wasn't exactly a smooth landing for both of them. They bumped hard a few time on the ride over, like a stone skipping on a lake. They tumbled when the arrived at the motel room where they'd located their fathers, landing very unelegantly with a flash of white in a tangled mess of limbs and wings.

"Dude, your damn legs are crushing me!" Mary huffs irritable, trying to untangle herself.

"You fucking caused the turbulence!" Henry snipped back, and Mary was still trying to stand up and get out of her cousin's labyrinth of freakishly long limbs. The go silent when they look over at the two men.

"What the-" Sam says looking at the mysterious people who had seemingly fallen from the sky into the sunlight motel room. He pulls his gun out and aims it.

"Not this shit again. Who the hell are you?" Dean demand his eyebrows furrowed in distrust. He holds up Ruby's knife and looks at them like he was just about ready to lunge and run them through.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, we're not demons." Henry says quickly pulling on the collar of his shirt to show the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and Mary does the same before standing up. Dean quickly grabs a gun and line up his aim with Mary's forehead. 

"I'm gonna ask again. Who the hell are you?" Dean demands, cocking his gun and holding it outstretched without so much as a waiver. He scans the room, a though suddenly occurred to him as he saw all the spray-painted sigils on every wall and window. "What are you? There's no way you could have gotten in her unless you're human..."

"We are human, Uncle D. Well, at least partially." Henry's voice was confident and jeering, although it was light hearted. He finally stood and straightened up, combing a hand through his long, dark brown locks as he stood at his full height. It was hard to tell how tall he would have been when he had been on the floor but damn. He must have been at least six foot three already and it looked like he might even have a few more inches in store. He looked like he was in his early thirties, and the shorter, dark haired lady, look like she was in her mid to late thirties, a few years older than the taller one. Dean didn't know what to say as the name registered. Uncle D? The taller one leans against the shorter woman who shrugs him off.

"Okay, nobody moves until I get an answer! Who and what the hell are you?" Dean insisted, and Sam looked on from behind trying to figure it out himself.

"We're half dick." Mary answers straight faced then flashed a grin and Henry laughs.

"Excuse me?" Dean asks, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief. "What the hell are you trying to say here?"

"You know, half-angels. Nephilim, Dean-o." Henry answers.

"Who are you?" Sam asks.

"Henry John Winchester or Sabriel and this is my hobbit cousin." Henry says motioning to the shorter woman.

"Mary Ellen Winchester or Destiel." Mary says with a solute.

"Hold up, if she's your cousins and you're both-" Sam starts and looks a little light-headed for a second as he reached for the nearest piece of furniture to grab onto. "So..."

"Take a wild guess, Pops." Henry's voice was a little strained but still filled with sarcasm as he leaned casually on a nearby bookcase, crossing his jeaned mile-long legs. "Not like little stubby-legs over here could possibly be yours." 

Dean blinked and had a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Sammy, is there something you want to tell me?" He says slowly, finally lowering his gun as he took in the two people who stood in front of him.  The taller one had longish, dark brown hair that was gently curving around his face, a texture right between straight and wavy. His eyes were caramel colored and devious-looking, with a smug grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. He was standing casually, his hands tucked into his blue jeans, and he was wearing a worn-in black jacket with just a peek of black-grey-and white plaid underneath. 

"I don't know Dean, why don't you go first?" sam quipped back, embarrassed, and Dean struggled on how to reply. If they were cousins that meant......The other kid, who was probably half a foot shorter and a few years older than Henry was looking up at Dean with a set of stern, green eyes. 

"It's a girl." Mary states with a shrug. She had pitch colored hair in a pixie cut, that was covered in blood at the moment, and striking green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a dark green flannel to match her eyes. She had a knife in a black leather sheath on her right thigh.  Dean ran a hand down his face and looked out at the boy and girl again, making sure they were still there when he opened his eyes. Yup, they were. 

"Cas!" He calls out loudly, looking up at the ceiling and Henry let out a dry laugh. 

"This is just great." Henry says a grim look washing over his face.

"Hey! No one moves until Cas gets here." Dean growls, annoyed that they were being so damn casual iis an obviously hostile situation. "You two better start talking dammit." 

He pulls a chair over and sits backwards on it as he folds his arms on the backrest, observing the two deeply with narrowed eyes. Okay, for one, if this was a trap, it was almost creepy how much detail had gone into it. He could see all of their features clearly had resemblances, and so did their personalities. 

"So, you're from the future?" Sam cleared his throat and asked uncertainly.

"Oh, this is bullshit. Sam, heaven wants something from us, and all this is some kind of trap." Dean says angrily. How dare they try to trick him and make him feel like he and Cas could really share a daughter. It just made him even angrier as he looked at the kid in front of him, who was obviously crafted so perfectly he would give in. Mary blinked at him donning that 'kicked puppy' look Cas usually had. Unfortunately, it was already working. "They're clones, or-or something. We have to run the tests. Silver, holy water, blood color, the whole enchilada." 

Mary turns to Henry and crosses her arm. "Wow, okay genius." Mary rolls her eyes. "Let's just drop this bomb on them literally thirty seconds after meeting them! You couldn't have,  _oh, I don't know,_ eased into it a little more?!"

"Come on, couzie, give me a break. What else was I supposed to do?"  Henry crossed his arms as well and squared off against his cousin, towering over him, but Mary wasn't intimidated.

"I wish you got Gabe's height, douchenozzle." Mary laughed, looking up into Henry's face. "Being a giant sure has made you cocky."

"In more than one way. Everyone knows tall people have big feet, and you know what they say about big feet...." Mary had started to laugh and there was a faint rustle of feathers as Cas finally appeared in the room.

"I believe the expression ends with 'big shoes'." Cas finished for them looking right at Dean once he'd arrived. "I hope my arrival was punctual enough." He said, but then did a double take to the two people he'd first addressed. "Wait-" The word tumbled from his lips, and instead of facing Dean he swiveled to face the two. mary mirrored the same straight face as Cas and they both tilted their head simultaneously. How the hell was she supposed to address someone who didn't even know they existed? Or had never planned for them to exist?

"Hiya Pa." Mary says conveniently meeting Cas' blue eyes. Cas turned, his expression one of utter puzzlement, to meet Dean's eyes.

"Cas? You have some explaining to do." Dean prompted with crossed arms, lifting an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stared down the man and lady with disbelief in his widened eyes, his arms hanging listlessly in his oversized sleeves.

"They are...." He was having a hard time a coherent thought.

"So, Cas, I don't know if this is some sort of fruse heaven sent to try to get something from us-"

"No, no. It's very obvious, their graces are of human and angel combination. I can see the specifics in the lights of their graces as well- Sam and Gabriel." Cas indicated to Henry and then narrowed his eyes even more as he gestured to Mary. "You and...and...." A pink blush began to creep onto his cheeks.

"So, Cas, um-meet out- uh daughter. She came from the future." Dean says sarcastically with a dismissive wave, clearly by the way he was saying it he still didn't quite believe it. Cas was completely silent, just watching and observing him for a second standing there stiffly.  "Feel free to chip in, Cas. Thoughts?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Castiel says narrowing his eyes and coming forward to Mary.

"Finally, something we agree on." Dean huffed. Cas cups Mary's face into his own two as he places his hands on two sides of her cheeks. He observes Mary, who was looking up to him with her green eyes and eased into the tough as he tips her head back and side to side all while he stared intently with a critical eye, trying to find if something was visibly special or different about her. He lets go of her face and step back.

"Nephilim are outlawed. most are killed before they ever reach adolescence, yet, you must be....."

"Thirty-two." Mary finishes for him.

"How are you-?" Cas continues.

"Alive?" Mary asks for him with an eyebrow raised in a very Dean like way. "A lot of protective sigils but Nephilim aren't technically outlawed."

"What do you mean? Aren't Nephilim evil giants or something?" Dean asks and both Mary and Henry sigh like they've had to explain this one too many times.

"Biblical Nephilim were made with a different batch of humans, a step back from humans today. Sort of like an experiment.... that failed miserably." Henry explains. "God never outlawed Nephilim. Raphael did and since he's dead his rule is gone but angels still believe that it's God's word." 

"We're sort of encouraged-" Mary starts but get's cut off.

" _Encouraged?_ " Cas asked, narrowing his eyes and tipping his head to the side. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"Yeah, Mar, you better start talking." Dean growled, still strangely aggravated. The woman swept her gaze to look up at him instead, a small, sad smile played across her lips.

"The other you used to call me Mar. Well, future you." 

Dean tried not to let her see that that comment kind of melted his heart, and instead lifted his eyebrows and prompted him to continue explaining.

"So, um, encouraged." Mary started, rubbing her hands together and thinking of the best way to explain it. She glanced over at his cousin for some help, but Henry instead made a tongue-in-cheek blow job motion and then shot her a beaming smirk.

"Shut  _up,_ HJ. You know that's not how it works." Mary says with a eye roll and turned back to Cas and Dean. "A message from Gramps comes in I think three years, and he's basically disgusted with how much angels hate humans. Grandpa's first plan to strengthen heaven's bond with earth was to create... well, creatures that linked the two together."

"Half-dicks, like us." Henry butted in, shrugging. "He figured if there were creatures to serve as a mediator, that angels would interact positively with the humans for once in several millennia."

"It became more of a requirement than a request. He asked Castiel and Gabriel to find suitable human partners to create the first two Nephilim of this generation. And you two obviously made the list for 'most capable humans'." 

"But, uh...." Dean started, and a pink flush began to already creep onto his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I'm obviously a dude, and uh..." He coughed to cover up his embarrassment. "Cas is....uh, well, he's an angel, but he's like, um, a  _dude_ angel-"

Mary opened her mouth and was about to explain when Henry threw his arm out if front of his chest as if he were restraining him from saying anything so soon. "C'mon, Margaret. Not yet, this is  _hilarious."_

Dean clamped his mouth shut and his jaw protruded slightly as he clenched his teeth together. "Henry, you little shit."

"Hey, future you used to call me that too!" Henry burst out laughing although his eyes weren't into it. "Aw, go ahead and tell him, shortstop. He sure as hell isn't getting any calmer."

Mary rolled her eyes but was smiling; Dean could tell Mary was probably the one who usually kept a cool head out of the two cousins. "Cas chose to pair with you. And I was a result of a combination of graces, like most angels are. We're...well, the closest Enochian translation is a "Child of Light", as opposed to someone made of organic matter that we call a Child of Earth. Souls are like grace, just way smaller and less powerful." She explained, trying to use hand motions to explain but she eventually brought her fingers to her lips as she tried to think of how she'd explain. "I-well, hm.."

"How does that even work?" Dean blurted and Cas looked equally confused.

"Angels are being made of ephemeral light, but angels do not have genetics they are simply made of recycled grace..." Cas began.

"Well, me and Henry were born in traditional angel reproduction." Mary tried to explain. "I didn't really have the chance to ask you about it."

"Okay, so, Cas chose Dean, right?" Sam started, observing Henry intently. "But Gabe chose....me?" 

"It's pretty obvious that he was crazy about you." Henry says.

"Why do you keep referring to us in the past tense."  Cas asks and the two cousins both frown.

"Because you're not there." Henry finally says after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks confused.

"You're dead." Mary says finally with her emotional mask on.


End file.
